undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Dallas (LoT)
Vincent "Vince''" ''Dallas'' ''is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Vince's life prior to the outbreak, except that he was neighbor's with Patricia. Post-Apocalypse At some point, Vince started to travel with next door neighbor, Patricia, bartender, Drew, and a man named Gerry. They met up with another group of survivors; but, when Vince accidentally shot one of their guys, they were chased out and Gerry was killed, which started a car chase as they tried to escape. Vince was visibly shaken, impacting his ability to do anything in the situation. But, Drew was able to take out one of their tires. When Patricia accidentally crashed the car, they were rescued by a man and his group. With this new found group, Vince, Drew, and Patricia followed them to a bandit camp, where they scouted out the area, before heading back to their farm house. During a blizzard, a group of bandits attacked the farm house, killing a good amount of the survivors. Vince survived the initial attack; and assisted in helping the wounded with Patricia. On the second attack, Vince, along with Drew, Patricia, Langston, and Brandon, ran into the woods for safety. Being pursued by a couple of bandits, with Vince having te only weapon, Vince witnessed Patricia being gunned down, but he could not do anything about it, but run. When Brandon started showing signs of hypothermia, Drew persuaded Langston to stop for the safety of Brandon. They ended up stopping at a police station, where Vince and Drew went to go make sure it was clear. The two split up, and Vince ended up getting bit. Vince soon died, and Drew refused to put him down, instead he kept him locked in a cell, zombified. When Nolan and Brandon came across Vince, they tried persuading Drew that Vince was dead, and to put him down. Drew didn't lsten to reason though, and shot Nolan into Vince's grasp, who tore into Nolan, wating him. Vince was later put down by either Jake or Paul. Personality Vince is a good guy. He likes to help out and help others; but when the going gets tough, Vince can't get going, and will often freeze up, putting himself and others in danger. Relationships Drew Radke Drew cared for Vince a lot, and is shown when Drew refuses to believe that Vince was dead, and instead, Drew kept him as a zombie so he would not die. It can be safe to assume that Vince had the mutual feeling of friendship with Drew. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Zombies *Unnamed Man *Nolan Fitzgerald (Infected) Death *Infected While scouting the police station to make sure that it was clear, he was bitten by a zombie who took him by surprise. He later turned and was presumably put down. Trivia *Vince was inspired by Dixonlovessquirrels, who provided the actor for the character *Vince appeared in a total of 8 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters